My Boyfriend Is A Brony
by Fairest Lady Lisa
Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto, but he has a hard time accepting for the fact that his boyfriend became something thanks to a pink haired friend of theirs. SasuNaru. Don't like yaoi, do not read.


**I did this story earlier in the year. I had a blast doing this because not only was it my very first yaoi story, but I was inspired from bronies. I added more to this story and even fixed it a bit, especially the part where I wrote that Rock Lee was Naruto's boyfriend. That was a mistake right there.  
><strong>

**If you do not like for the fact that I made Naruto or some other characters in this story a brony, or if you don't like boy on boy action, just take the arrow and press the back button. **

**I do not own My Little Pony, Transformers, Silent Hill, or McDonalds, but most important of all, I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>Brony- An adult male that loves or is a fan of My Little Pony, especially the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic show.<em>

Uchiha Sasuke made his way towards the dorm building after leaving his Chemistry class at the college. His professor assigned him a lab report that was due next Friday. He also had to type up a fifteen page research paper for History and a five page essay for his creative writing course, both of which was due on Tuesday. All he wanted to do was spend some quality time with his boyfriend, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto was the love of his life. They started out as friends but that later changed when Naruto confessed to Sasuke that he had a crush on him since freshman year of high school. At the time, he did not know what to do, but after agreeing on a date, Sasuke returned the favor. He and Naruto became an item.

That was four years ago. They were both juniors in high school at the time. They were now twenty and attending Konohagakure College and are both juniors.

Sasuke walked up the steps to the third floor of the building and made his way down the hall when, all of a sudden, he heard laughter coming in from his shared room with his boyfriend.

_Not again._

Fishing his keys out of his pocket, Sasuke unlocked the door only to find Naruto and some of their friends sitting on the bed watching_ My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_ DVD on the TV.

Sasuke stared at the group of people huddled on Naruto's bed. They were all into the episode on the screen. He watch as they stared at a pink pony talking to a yellow pony about going on an adventure.

They were having a _My Little Pony_ mini party inside their shared dorm room. Sasuke did not want to admit, but he did not like it when Naruto watches that show. Why?

Naruto is a brony. He was a one-hundred percent grade A brony.

Sasuke has put up with Naruto's obsession with ramen, but he couldn't understand why would his boyfriend loves watching a show that was aimed for little girls. Was it the animation? Was it the voices from those actresses that provided the characters? Was it the theme song? What on earth that has caused his Naruto to fall under the brony spell?

"Hi, Sasuke. You're in luck. We're about to sing Pinkie Pie's _Smile Song_!"

Ah yes. It was her.

Haruno Sakura loves _My Little Pony_. She has been since she was a little girl. She had hundreds and hundreds of the memorabilia in her old room back home. If you were to walk into her dorm room, you would see posters and plush toys all over her side of the room. Even her bed sheets were _My Little Pony_. She was obsessed with them.

It all started last year when the pink haired banshee introduced the show to Naruto. They were going over the research notes for their chemistry project when they decided to take a break. Sakura showed him a episode of the show on her lap top. The rest was history.

Since that day, Sasuke had to hear his boyfriend explain the latest adventures from the ponies and how friendship was very important in their lives. To make matters worse, Naruto used the opening theme song for his ring tone. Sasuke had to hear it every time they were together. It was also a major mood killer when it came for them to make love.

Sasuke did not like it at all.

Besides Sakura and Naruto, there was Rock Lee, Akimichi Choji, Karin and Nara Shikamaru sitting on Naruto's bed. Shikamaru was sleeping as the group started singing.

_My name is Pinkie Pie_

_And I Am Here To Say_

_I'm Gonna Make You Smile_

_And I Will Brighten Up Your Day_

Sasuke glared at them singing the song. How could they act this way? They should be either getting ready to go out to the club, get laid(he can't wait to do that), go shopping or do whatever they do on a Friday, but instead spending late Friday afternoon watching this stuff.

Sasuke reached his breaking point. He had enough of the charades. It was ridiculous and he could not stand it anymore.

Thirty seconds into the song, Sasuke made his way towards the TV and shut off the DVD player.

"What the hell, Sasuke? It's the best part of the show!"

Sasuke gave them all a hateful glare as he exploded in front of them.

"Sakura, _My Little Pony_ is annoying!"

Everyone gasped. How dare he say something bad about _My Little Pony_?

"You guys need help! You're all adults! All of you need to grow up, especially you, Sakura! You shouldn't be wasting your time on this show!"

Everyone was quiet at the sudden outburst from Sasuke. All of that pent up frustration of hearing about those ponies had suddenly reached its boiling point.

Rock Lee decided to speak up on the matter.

"Sakura-chan, his tolerance about love and friendship is not youthful!"

Rock Lee started to cry as Choji and Karin consoled him. They tried to calm him down as Naruto became mad at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme, you made him cry!"

Sasuke gave him a WTF look. Did his boyfriend just cursed at him? They have not curse since they graduated from high school. Sasuke was not having that from him. That show changed Naruto, and he was going to fix it.

Sakura stood up from her spot and went up to poke Sasuke in the chest.

"For your information, me and Karin are pegasisters! We're adult women who loves _My Little Pony_. It's better than porn!"

"You got that right, Sakura. Tell him!"

He glared at Karin before setting his eyes back on Sakura. Sasuke stared at her before an evil smirk appeared on his face.

Sakura knew what that smirk meant. He would only do that to her whenever she was in trouble. Sakura had a bit of fear in her eyes when he took a step forward towards her.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke advanced towards Sakura. She backed up until she fell backwards on his bed. He quickly got on top of her and leaned down to whisper in her ear so that only she can hear.

_"Better than porn? How would you know if it's better than porn, Sakura? If I give you a free show between me and Naruto, you will think twice on your words."_

His hot breath blew on her ear. Sakura began to blush at the contact.

"We-well, I..."

_"Then again, maybe I can make an exception and do to you what I have done to him."_

Sakura's eyes widen when she felt his wet tongue gliding against her ear. She began to scream as he gave it a few licks.

"Sasuke, stop it! Naruto, get him off of me right now!"

Naruto got up from his bed and grabbed his lover's arm. He pulled Sasuke away from Sakura. She quickly got up and wiped the saliva from her ear.

"Ewww! I hate it when you do that, Sasuke! Gross!"

"Shut up. You liked it."

Sakura stuck her tongue at him and walked over towards the DVD player to eject the disk.

"Let's go, everybody. We'll continue this at my room."

Choji went to wake up Shikamaru as Rock Lee, Karin and Sakura grabbed their belongings and left the room. Right before Shikamaru left he stopped and turned to Sasuke.

"I was once like you. It was troublesome. I couldn't stand it until I babysat for Asuma's child. I watched the show for a minute and the next thing I know, I became hooked on it. You should accept the fact that your boyfriend is a brony. I'm a brony, but do you see my girlfriend complaining about it? Ino likes for the fact that I am one."

Shikamaru closed the door behind him.

Sasuke sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Naruto gave him a hug.

"He's right, Sasuke. Why don't you like for the fact that I'm a brony? There's nothing wrong with me loving a show about ponies."

"One, it's for little girls. Two, I don't want to think that you are a closeted pedophile."

Naruto quickly became offended at that word. Just because he was a fan does not make him a pedophile. There was so many assumptions on being a brony. To be accused on being a pedophile was one of them.

"I am not a pedophile! That show brings a positive message on friendship and love, mostly friendship. It brings people together! Why can't you see that, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged his lover off of him and headed for the door.

"Whatever. I'm heading to McDonald's. Want anything, Naruto?"

"A Big Mac meal large with an orange drink. Extra salt on the fries."

Sasuke opened the door and closed it when he left. Naruto sighed and decided to play _Silent Hill HD Collection_ on the PS3. He needed a good scare after what had happened a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p>Sasuke arrived at the restaurant. As he walked up to the counter, he was greeted by the cashier.<p>

"Welcome to McDonald's. May I take your order?"

Sasuke stared at the teenaged boy in front of him.

"Konohamaru, is that you?"

"Oh. Hey, Sasuke. Long time no see."

"You work here?"

"Yeah. I work Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday nights from five to ten. I'm paying back Uncle Asuma for the damage I have done to his car. It was not my fault, but I had to pay it."

"Why?"

"Last month, I asked him if I could borrow his corvette. I had a date with Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi, so I wanted it to be perfect for her. I took her out to the movies and stuff, but that's when my ex-girlfriend appeared."

"You mean Moegi?"

"Yeah. She didn't like for the fact that I dumped her for Hanabi so she went all psycho and proceeded to bash my uncle's car with a bat. Anyway, what would you like, Sasuke?"

Sasuke ordered a number one large with the orange drink and a grilled chicken Ceasar salad with extra tomatoes and a bottled water for himself.

Sasuke waited as Konohamaru was getting his order. As he looked around the place, he spotted a display case. There were two sets of toys: one for the boys and one for the girls. He groaned as he saw what kind of toys they have for the girls.

That's right. It was the _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_ toys. There was eight different ponies to collect.

"You noticed, huh? They just came out today. It is selling more than the _Transformers_ toys. The strange thing about is that a bunch of guys have purchased them. I had thought that they were buying it for their daughters, but Udon told me that it was because they were bronies. Here's your order."

Sasuke grabbed his bag and started to walk away but turned right back around towards the counter.

"How much is the toy?"

Konohamaru stared at him. He then began to laugh.

"It's not funny. How much is it?"

"Why? It's for you?"

"No. It's for Naruto."

Konohamaru immediately stopped. His friend, Naruto, is a brony?

"No way."

"Yeah. Sakura converted him to worship the dumb animals. If it makes him happy, I'll buy it."

"It's one fifty-nine plus tax."

"I'll take it."

Sasuke bought the toy and headed back towards the dorm.

* * *

><p>Sasuke arrived at the room half an hour later. He opened the door to find his boyfriend playing <em>Silent Hill 3<em>. Naruto was playing in the nightmare side of the hospital. He was shooting down a couple of nurses in the hallway. Naruto was so into the game that he did not hear Sasuke coming inside the room.

Only when his boyfriend walked up to him and said his name made Naruto screamed. He calmed down when he saw it was Sasuke.

"You scared me."

"It's expected since you're playing a horror game."

Naruto then saved and turned off the game. Sasuke handed him the bag.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"You're welcome."

Naruto reached into his bag for a fry until he felt plastic. He grabbed the material and pulled it out to see a My Little Pony toy. It was orange with blond hair with the apple mark on the side.

"Applejack", Naruto said aloud as he read the name on the mini bag.

"They're having those toys at the restaurant. I bought you one since you love the ponies. I-"

Naruto threw the bag aside and grabbed Sasuke's shirt. He then gave Sasuke a kiss on the lips.

"How did you know that Applejack is my favorite pony?"

"I didn't."

"Are you sure?"

" You wish."

"Sasuke, I-"

"Why don't we kiss and continue this conversation at another time, Naruto?"

Sasuke and Naruto kissed as the began to take off each other's shirts. Both men were in their pants as they continued to assault each other's lips. Sasuke then trailed Naruto's jaw until he reached his lover's ear. He whispered the three words to him before giving it a lick.

Naruto laughed when Sasuke did that.

Sasuke then went down to place butterfly kisses all over his lover's chest. Once he reached Naruto's right nipple, he gave him a lick. Naruto moaned as his lover continued his assault until he went for the other one.

Once he had enough, Sasuke made his way down Naruto's stomach until he reached his pants. He sat up and began to unbutton then unzip the pants. He then stood up and pulled the jeans off of his lover's legs, leaving him in his dark orange boxers. Before he threw the pants on the floor, Naruto's cell phone began to ring.

It was playing that ring tone. Sasuke pulled it out and threw it against the wall where it shattered into several pieces. Naruto complained but stopped when Sasuke told him that he would buy him a new one.

Sasuke dropped to his knees and began to kiss his way between Naruto's thigh. He bit on his thigh before rubbing his face on his lover's clothed package which has caused a reaction from his lover.

"Fuck, Sasuke. Cut that out, will you?"

He stopped his ministrations to look at his boyfriend.

"You know that turns you on, babe. Little Naruto agrees with me."

Lo and behold, Little Naruto was poking against the boxers. Sasuke smirked at the makeshift tent that appeared in front of his face. He could not wait to please it.

"All right, you win. Just blow me off already."

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you to be patient? If I rushed this, then it would not be fun for the both of us."

"Sorry."

Sasuke grabbed the rim of Naruto's boxers and began to take it off. His eyes stared at his lover's shaft. Pushing Naruto's thighs aside, he immediately placed his first lick at the tip of the head. He then made his way down on Naruto's shaft before going back up again. He covered every inch of Little Naruto as Sasuke engulfed him in his mouth.

Naruto arched his back as Sasuke took him whole. He reached to grab Sasuke's hair as he bobbed his head on Little Naruto. His fingers grazed through the black locks. The way his lover's tongue glided on his shaft has caused him to come quickly on the spot.

Sasuke swallowed as Naruto shot all of his load down Sasuke's throat. Once he was done, Sasuke stood up to take off of his pants and boxers at the same time. They were both naked. He then opened the drawer and removed some lube and a tiny square package. He placed it on the table before hovering on top of Naruto to began their make out session.

Hands roamed around their bodies as the couple were busy with their lip-locking between them. Sasuke then reached out to grab the bottle.

Sasuke put some lube and coated his fingers. He then traced Naruto's entrance before plunging it inside of the tight space.

Naruto flinched a bit as he felt the cold, wet finger enter him. He felt another one as Sasuke tried to stretch it a bit more. When the inside of Naruto's canal was well lubricated, Sasuke removed his fingers and reached for the blue wrapper on the table next to the bed.

"Sasuke, can't we have sex without the condom? It's not like I am going to get pregnant. I'm not a woman."

"I know that, but I want to wait in the future when we are finally together. I want our first night together special when I have you as Uchiha Naruto. I promise you that when we have sex without it, I will make sure to make it a night to remember."

Sasuke grabbed it from the table and teared the package. He then placed it on the tip and rolled the rubber down his shaft. Naruto watch as Sasuke grabbed both of his legs and put them right on top of his shoulders. Sasuke then rubbed Naruto's entrance several times before pressing the head to go into his lover.

Naruto bit his lip as he felt Sasuke pushed through the tight entrance. It was always like this whenever they have sex. It would take a minute or two for him to relax.

Sasuke pulled back, only to push right back inside of Naruto, each time going a bit further. He was so tight he had to clench his teeth. It's no wonder how tight his Naruto is every time they would have sex.

He went slowly at first, but began to move faster when he felt Naruto's passage loosen up. It allowed him to move in and out at ease.

Several thrust later, Naruto cried out as his prostate was hit when Sasuke brushed it. Smirking, he did it again. He loves it when his boyfriend screams out when it came to this part of the sex act.

"Sasuke, keep going! That's the spot, baby!"

Naruto yelled out as Sasuke pounded him on the bed. He loves the way Sasuke roughly came into contact with his prostate. A few times he had given Sasuke the same treatment when he was on top, but Naruto preferred to be below Sasuke.

Sasuke reached down and began to pump his lover's member to keep in synch with the rhythm of his thrusting. He then leaned down to give him another kiss.

Sasuke stroked his lover in a lovely manner. He always wanted his Naruto to feel good as he made love to him. That was the only thing he wanted to do to Naruto, and that was to give him his love.

Naruto gasped as he felt his peak began to grow. He moaned even louder as it grew more in the depths of his stomach. The feeling grew to the point he called out to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I am coming!"

Sasuke quicken his thrusts as he, too, was having the same feeling. Their hips bucked wildly against each other as the friction within themselves grew.

"Naruto, I'm going to-ahhh!"

"Sasuke!"

They both screamed out as they had reached their climax together. The experience they had just went through was intense as they became one.

Naruto reached his climax as he shot out his load covering both of their chests and stomachs. A smile graced his face after Naruto reached his completion as he slumped back on the bed.

Sasuke came hard once he reached his glory. He emptied himself inside of the condom he wore. As his orgasm came to an end, he pulled out of Naruto and laid right next to him. Both men had to catch their breaths after the lovemaking they had done. They faced each other after they had calmed down a bit.

"That was amazing, Sasuke."

"That was for all of the sex we were supposed to do if it weren't for the fact that ring tone kept playing from your cell phone."

"Sorry about that."

"You know, having a boyfriend for a brony is not that bad."

Naruto wrapped his arm over Sasuke and kissed him.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"You can thank me in the shower down the hall. What do you say?"

"Lead the way."

Both Sasuke and Naruto got up from the bed and grab their bath essentials and made their way towards the shower room where they had another round of hot and steamy sex, no pun intended. If this is the kind of sex they were going to do, then Sasuke better start making those trips to the restaurant to collect the remaining seven.

Yeah, he will do it.


End file.
